


Behind the door

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 06 - La gran Titania está pensando en que el tonto de Natsu y la dulce maga celestial se dan cariñitos en esa habitación, ¿abrirá la puerta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the door

Era un día soleado, sin nubes que opacaran el brillante cielo azul. Esa vez la chica de cabellos escarlatas portadora de la brillante armadura de Kreuz Heart, decidió ir de visita a la casa de su querida amiga Lucy Heartfilia. Caminó un largo tramo antes de estar frente a la puerta del hogar de la maga celestial. Estiró la mano hacia el picaporte y como si aquella fuera su casa, entró sin preocupaciones, sin vocalizar palabra alguna ni estando nerviosa de lo que podría encontrarse ahí adentro.

Miró por todos lados, deteniendo su mirada al encontrar tirada en el suelo la blanca bufanda de escamas que Igneel le había regalado a Natsu, además de, el listón azul que Lucy usaba para amarrarse el cabello en el lado derecho, para formar una coleta. Titania bajó el cuerpo y tomó aquellas prendas, frunció el ceño levemente y pasando diez segundos desde que empezó a cavilar en el asunto, la sangre subió a su rostro, pintándolo de un bonito color manzana. Trató de caminar, olvidándose de todos los pensamientos indecentes que nacían en su cabeza, todos a cerca de sus amigos; juntos, en la cama, o en el baño, envueltos de sudor, jadeantes, deseosos del placer carnal, llenándose de besos y caricias. Hubiera gritado tan alto si las cuerdas vocales no le hubieran fallado en ese momento. Segundos después, inconscientemente, había terminado frente a la habitación de Lucy. Observó la puerta delante de ella con suma seriedad, queriéndole dar importancia a la fuerte y rectangular madera con la que había sido hecha, sin embargo, un extraño sonido hizo palpitar toda su alma, sacándola de su esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en una pareja sexualmente activa.

—¡Natsu, no tan fuerte! —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Era Lucy—, me duele —Titania pudo oír perfectamente que a la rubia le cambió la voz, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

—Lo siento, Lucy —gruñó Natsu, oyéndose desesperado, como si le estuviese faltando el aire.

—Ah, Natsu…

¿Eso había sido un suspiro? Erza se quedó estática, forzándose a no mover sus pies siquiera un centímetro. Tragó saliva para después sentir cómo los labios estaban por templarle al escuchar tan inusual conversación. La cara la sentía en el mismísimo infierno, juraba que se desamayaría en cualquier instante.

—¿Así, Luce? —ahora la voz de Natsu sonaba más suave.

—Sí, Natsu, así… ah…

¡Sabía Dios qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí los dos! Ella no pudo evitar pensar en que ellos tenían sexo salvaje.

Sexo.

La palabra inundó la mente de Titania, el eco era demasiado fuerte que no logró ignorarlo. Tanto el sonido de aquellos gemidos inexistentes y el mudo corazón de ambos retumbando fuertemente, resonaba en sus oídos. Sintió las gotas de sudor recorrer la piel de su rostro. Las piernas se le iban doblando cual metal expuesto al más ardiente fuego.

—Natsu, se siente bien… —gimió Lucy, y acto seguido, Erza dio un brinquito, teñida por todo el cuerpo con el mismo tono rojizo que el de su larga cabellera.

No resistió más. Tenía que abrir la puerta y exigirles una explicación. Quería saber por qué Lucy no le había contado nada de su secreta relación con Natsu Dragneel, también por qué jamás le había dicho qué se sentía tener relaciones sexuales y sobre todo, saber si había sido la tentadora y diminuta ropa interior lo que había hecho que Natsu la deseara de tal manera, como para ponerla contra la pared y hacer cositas no aptas para menor de dieciocho años.

Mientras pensaba y sacaba conclusiones que ya ni tenían sentido, otro gemido femenino se coló en sus oídos. Y fue así que, Titania, abrió la puerta rápidamente para de una vez por todas, decirles que la calentura es mala, que deben protegerse y que deberán casarse cuando Lucy quede embarazada.

—¡Chi…! —sólo salió de sus labios una palabra cortada.

—¿Erza?

La voz del mata dragones la hizo sentirse tonta y una completa malpensada. Natsu y Lucy no hacían nada de lo que ella se habían imaginado todo el tiempo que estuvo tras la puerta. Ellos solamente estaban juntos, pero como compañeros. Esa situación que presenciaban sus ojos marrones no tenía nada que ver con el sexo, ni con ninguna posición que se le haya ocurrido a Erza Scarlet después de haber leído ese famoso libro, que precisamente, te enseña nueva posiciones y todo sobre el arte del sexo.

¡Se había equivocado! ¡Si será pervertida! Sólo era una Lucy sentada en su cama con las típicas ropas que suele usar y algunas hebras de su dorado cabello esparcidas sobre sus pechos, nada que necesitara una profunda inspección; y Natsu, él sólo era un buen nakama que hacían un masaje sobre los hombro de su rubia amiga.

—¿U-ustedes sólo estaban haciendo eso? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras los señalaba como si hubieran cometido el peor crimen de la historia—. ¿No era eso? —enfatizó la última palabra, queriendo mandar una indirecta.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso, Erza? —preguntó una muy inocente Lucy que le revolvió los pensamientos a la pelirroja.

—No entiendo —mencionó un muy confundido Natsu.

—No, no es n-nada —respondió entrecortada.

Estaba segura que si le arrojaban un huevo y éste se quebrara sobre su rostro, se cocería instantáneamente de lo caliente que su cuerpo se encontraba. Mejor se largó antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de que había entrado como si nada para, tal vez, espiarlos. Corrió lo más lejos y rápido que fue capaz de hacerlo, fundiéndose con el color de sus cabellos.

Erza había estado equivocada.

Totalmente.

—Me alegra que no nos haya descubierto —la maga celestial suspiró de alivio.

Y así, el chico de fuego se acercó a Lucy hasta quedar de frente y escurrió sus manos a su blusa. ¿Qué hizo después?

—Natsu… —gimió Lucy.

Bueno, pues, ahora es cuando pueden creerle TODO a Titania.

OMAKE

—Luce, te amo —susurró Natsu, atrayendo a su novia de la cintura con una posesividad digna de un dragón.

—Yo también te amo, Natsu —dijo con su femenina voz, y luego besó suavemente los labios del muchacho.

Ahí estaban, entre las sábanas, desnudos, relajándose después de haber hecho el amor como animales. Seguían mimándose con ligeras caricias y besitos acaramelados.

Pero de repente… la puerta se abrió.

—¡Lucy! ¡Natsu! ¡Gray tiene una mi…!

Era Titania.

Una Titania, que se desmayó.


End file.
